Questing Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The Senshi turn on Sailor Moon and in the course of defending herself she manages to take out Mercury and Neptune before teleporting away with the last of her strength. This lands her into Jonny Quest's life where weird is normal for the Quest Team. How does this change Serena's life and for that matter Jonny's?
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon, Serena Tsukino, struggles to stand back up, she didn't understand what had happened, why they had all turned on her. However, being who she was she could feel that they had honestly turned against her and now she had to take their attacks just so the civilians didn't get hurt. It wasn't fair, she did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. She flies backwards and slams into the building behind her, hitting hard as they nail her with another sailor planet attack. She gets up again, she was down to her second stage, but that would not stop her from defending the civilians, the citizens of Tokyo.

Little did she know that a certain male blonde with a penchant for finding adventure would soon be set into her path, all she knew was that she had to defend the people and try to keep the property damage to a minimum. She pulls her Moon Scepter, she had to fight back though. " Citizens of Tokyo, I am doing all I can to contain this but for now I need you all to evacuate the immediate vicinity! "

Once the people were gone Sailor Moon smiles grimly and darts forward, sending a jab into Venus' throat before she drops down into a sweep kick to knock Mars, Uranus, and Jupiter to the ground, then she leaps up, grabs her tiara and sends it straight at Sailor Mercury while using her scepter to bash Neptune on the head when she comes down, she catches her tiara and sends it at Sailor Pluto while turning her scepter around in her hand and pressing on the bottom, a blade springs out and Sailor Moon slips up behind the still dazed Neptune and slits her throat before doing the same to Mercury.

Uranus cries out in dismay when she realizes Neptune is gone and that Sailor Moon had harvested her star seed while destroying her heart crystal and dream mirror. " You shouldn't have underestimated me, just because I acted like I couldn't fight doesn't mean I can't. Oh, Mercury is now mine too. " Both star seeds went into her broach easily.

" You bitch! " Mars screams out.

Sailor Moon rolls her eyes, " You all attacked me first, which is treason, so therefore I have the right to kill you all. "

Sailor Venus blanches at this, she remembered the rules and laws of the Silver Millennium, shit! Sailor Moon grins, " Tiara Star Dust! "

Once all of her traitorous scouts are asleep she teleports away, takes the crystal out of the broach, and destroys the broach. She makes it so she can't be tracked through her scout items, the time gates, or any way else the bitches could possibly devise and promptly passes out.

Jonny Quest, now sixteen, is having fun going around on his hover board, just wishing for something exciting to happen. Little did he know that he was going to get his wish, though not in the way that he expected. Imagine his surprise when he sees a girl, passed out, that looked like she was around his age in jeans, a purple t-shirt, sneakers, and her blonde hair was done in a braid. He comes to a stop and jumps off, kneeling down to check her pulse, which was strong. A moan lets him know she was coming to, much to his relief. For some reason she called to him, like a siren, only different. " Hey, you all right? "

Her sapphire blue eyes blink open and she sighs, " You heard of Sailor Moon? "

" Yeah, she and her scouts just had a major falling out and she killed two of them, why? That fight made international news and all of Japan has turned against the scouts except for Moon who did everything in her power to protect the people when her scouts attacked her unprovoked. "

" I am Sailor Moon, or rather I was, and it's not like I can go by my name anymore, I'm really trying to stay off the radar for a little while. Now, where the hell did I teleport myself and who are you? "

" You're in Maine, on the outskirts of the Quest Compound's property, and I'm Jonny Quest. "

His companion thinks for a moment, " Call me Rena. "

" You'll need a last name. " Jonny points out, he was beginning to think that her appearance here would turn out to be the best thing that had ever happened in his short life.

The newly dubbed Rena shoots him a look, takes out her crystal, and creates her new identity, she'd also be using the Luna Pen to change her hair and eye color. " You are now looking at Rena Candor, though the identity isn't set yet. "

One use of the Luna Pen later and Jonny is blinking, she'd gone from blonde with blue eyes to a red head with chocolate eyes. Her hair was still braided though it was now in a ponytail and separated into four braids. Three for the Starlights and one for her, as she was now a wandering light as well, " If you tell my dad everything he'll let you stay at the Quest Compound, and you'll be homeschooled if you do. Plus, how did you do that? "

The now red head sits up and winces, " Damn, the bitches sure do pack a punch when you have to take their hits to protect the noncombatants from harm. Homeschooling, I'm there, I might just be able to test out and be done with the nightmare, and it also means no more damn uniforms. As for how I changed my appearance, the Luna Pen is used for disguises, though I can set a select few and lock them, this one will be locked most of the time. "

" Can you stand, as I got here by hover board. " Jonny says.

Rena gets to her feet and grimaces, " I'm good, I'll be better once I can have at least one whole batch of chocolate chip cookies. Sugar helps me heal faster. "

" Why sugar? "

" My magic runs off of sugar energy which gets converted into my magic. " Rena states.

" So you burn up all that sugar before it can do anything harmful to you, right? "

" Sugar will never harm me. I have accelerated healing and an accelerated metabolism as well, so I can pretty much eat anything with no worries. " Rena says.

" Got it, so shall we? " Jonny asks, thanking whomever for sending the _Sailor Moon_ to him.

Time Gates:

Queen Aurista of Pluto smiles as she sets Destiny back on to its true course. Jonny would do wonders for the hime, as he would allow her to be herself. The hime had never been a girly girl, so her meeting Jonny was truly a blessing. As for Jonny, she'd been watching him for a while, as his mother had been a friend of hers, and she had stopped many of her daughter's schemes to get rid of all of the Quests. Jonny was needed for the continued existence of the Earth. Jonny needed someone who was just as adventurous and curious as he was, and someone who could challenge him.

She'd seen his longing looks when he was all alone, it was the look of someone who knew something was missing from his life. He'd been interested in several girls but none of them truly captivated him. She'd asked Aphrodite to observe him and she'd agreed, Jonny knew he was missing his other half, and was subconsciously seeking her out. Aphrodite had gone searching for his other half and had been furious when she found out that his other half happened to be the hime. So they had both gone to the gates and watched as Trista did everything she could to ensure Crystal Tokyo, including stopping the princess' message from reaching her true prince. The hime had never met her soulmate during the Silver Millennium and Jonny was a fresh soul, this was his first life.

Aurista turns to face her daughter, as the hime had already made it so they couldn't find her, " You are a disappointment to me, daughter. How could you purposely disregard Destiny's true course? "

Sailor Pluto scoffs, " As if, Serena is a complete idiot and unworthy of being Queen, so I had to make it so she would be a mere figurehead, besides, it is her destiny to marry Prince Endymion! "

Aurista smiles sadly at her daughter, " You will never find her, she's made certain of it, and the Planetary Queens will intercede on her behalf if necessary, Trista, you have forgotten that you are to never mess with the time stream and you did just that by changing the hime's destiny. " Aurista sends her home and turns back to observing the hime and Jonny.

A month had passed since she had last looked in, time flowed differently at the Gates, and the hime was hover boarding like a pro, before the pair come to a stop and start to spar, Jonny accessing his ki to increase his reaction times. Aurista smiles at this, they were good for each other. The hime managed to trip Jonny and he pulled her down with him, they ended up landing in a very compromising position though they didn't notice it at first and then they scrambled away from each other.

She watched them go to the moon, in general she just watched their relationship develop until the trip to Lake Biwa, near Kyoto takes place, telling her that Lake Biwa was a pivotal event in the hime's life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Real Adventures Jonny Quest.


	2. Chapter 1

Three Months Later, Quest Compound, Maine:

Rena smirks as she circles her opponent, she had to admit Jonny had a high learning curve, as she had taught him how to access his ki to enhance all of his physical capabilities, he learned like she did, through doing. " Give it up, Jonny, you won't beat me. "

" Rena, your confidence will be your downfall. " Jonny retorts.

Jonny darts forward with a roundhouse punch that Rena pushes aside, she blocks his follow up kick with her right leg, and then uses him to push off the ground and get into the air, landing behind him before back flipping away from his sweep kick. Hadji Singh and Jessie Bannon both watch this sparring match, " She has good form. " Hadji says.

" Yeah, but Jonny's unpredictable. " Jessie says.

Rena grins at this, " Care to give them a real show? "

Jonny grins as well and they both race forward meeting each other in the middle and exchanging lightning fast blows. Jonny was so loving being able to access his ki, it gave him a whole new dimension to his own physical capabilities. Rena had only told Dr. Quest and Roger " Race " Bannon who she was. She had yet to tell Hadji and Jessie about herself, if it would just be her and Jonny she would drop her disguise. Rena ducks under a roundhouse kick, drops into a sweep kick that Jonny somersaults up from and they get back to work. Race comes in to find his daughter and Hadji staring at Rena and Jonny in stunned silence. Race chuckles, he had to admit that Jonny had taken to using his ki exceptionally well, though he shouldn't be surprised, the kid was more of a doer than a thinker anyhow, " Hey, you two, I think you've sufficiently wowed your audience. "

Jonny and Rena leap back from each other, " Race, it was just getting good too. " Jonny says.

Rena sighs, " One of these days we will finally be allowed to fight to the finish, Jonny. Now, what do you want, Race? "

" You two are coming with me to investigate claims of a haunting in Kyoto and since Rena speaks the language… "

Rena groans at this, " I hate you right now, Race. "

" Well, let's get going. " Race says, missing the look that promised revenge in Rena's eyes, though Jonny didn't, and he was looking forward to what Rena would pull this time.

They both race off to get ready, though Rena just needed to stock up on food. She leans against the wall outside of Jonny's room, he hated it when she did this. Jonny groans when he sees Rena, " You do this just to annoy me, don't you, Rena? "

Rena smirks, " Hey, I only had Sammy to annoy before, so sue me if I'm actually taking the time to be a teenager now. "

Jonny shoulders his duffel bag and they head off to the Quest Jet, Rena had tested out of school and was taking some time off to just be a teenager, which Dr. Quest and Race couldn't fault her for, at least their adventures still allowed Jonny and the others to act their age. Rena had given Jonny a subspace pocket but the adults didn't know this, so Jonny kept emergency supplies in it, and with him those supplies were generally a very well stocked first aid kit, several knives, changes of clothes, blankets, coats, basically things for all weathers and all terrains. Also some canned and bagged foods, just in case. Both of them had a hover board in subspace as well.

Once on the jet Rena drops her disguise, seeing as how Race knew the truth, Bandit jumps up onto her lap and Rena smiles, " Now why couldn't I have had a normal cat for a pet, no, I have to get a talking cat for a pet and I don't even know if she and Artemis were in on the betrayal. "

" Race, it says something when neither one of us raise an eyebrow at a talking cat. " Jonny says.

" After everything we've seen, Jonny, it's no wonder. " Race says.

Rena absentmindedly pets Bandit, " Exactly what part of Kyoto, Race? "

" Right on the shore of Lake Biwa actually. " Race says.

Rena blinks at this and sighs, " Wake me when we get there. If I'm going to be back in Japan then I can at least be well rested for it. "

Even while asleep she still was petting Bandit and Jonny sighs, " Race, are you sure this is a good idea? "

" I know it's probably not what she wants, but she can't avoid Japan forever, Jonny. " Race says.

" It's not that, Race, what if the scouts show up, she's not ready emotionally to have to face them again. She had to kill Mercury and Neptune already, she may act like it doesn't faze her, but you're not the one that gets to deal with her after her nightmares. " Jonny states.

Race cocks an eyebrow at Jonny, " How bad, Kid, I know she spends most days hanging out with you, I never thought there could be someone who could keep up with you and be just as reckless. "

" Hey, I'm not reckless, Race. I taught her how to hover board and she taught me how to harness my ki so I could roof jump and do the other stuff she can do. Not my fault she took to Quest World like a fish to water. " Jonny retorts.

" True, she gets along with you remarkably well. She can have conversations with Hadji and Jessie, but she doesn't click with them. "

" It might help that I'm the only one that knows everything, plus I know her true appearance. "

" No, it's that you're only serious when you need to be. Jessie and Hadji have to be coaxed into acting their age, you generally act your age. Rena there knows what that's like, it's why she acted like a total ditz when she wasn't saving the world, she refused to let herself grow up too fast and now you can actually hang out with her, play games, she gets to be a normal teenager. "

Jonny smirks, there was more to it than that. Little did Race and his dad know that Rena had taught him Japanese, he'd taught her programming and hacking, she introduced him to manga and he introduced her to Reddit, an interesting website chronicling the stupidity of a lot of people, and cat pics from lonely people most likely. It was fun chilling with Rena, though he had loved it when she had taken him to the moon. She had wanted to deal with her soul mother and get that over with. Once there she had procured him a Luna Pen, only this type was user specific. The palace was cool and remarkably intact.

Jonny lets himself relax and soon he's entered the world of dreams as well. Race sighs, it looked like he'd only have himself for company this trip, though to be fair both Jonny and Rena needed the sleep. Jonny had been pushing himself to get ahead with his school work mostly so he could hang out with Rena, and Rena had gotten used to next to no sleep when she had still been Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon had been in the news at all times of the day, apparently she had patrolled for monsters and had stopped several robberies and muggings. It was no wonder she was so tired and she still had to go to school and interact with her family.

Race wasn't too thrilled that she had left home without a word to her parents but she had assured him they wouldn't care. Only Jonny knew why they didn't care. Race frowns Jonny knew the full story yet he and Benton had only been told what they needed to know. Then again Rena needed someone her own age that she could confide in and it looked like that someone was Jonny. Jonny let her do whatever she needed to do be it scream, cry, or try and beat him to a pulp, he let her vent however she needed to.

An hour later they've landed in Kyoto and he shakes the teens awake. Rena puts her glamour back up and stumbles out of the jet, she wasn't quite used to air travel yet. Jonny steadies her while Bandit sticks close to them. An older gentleman walks forward, " Kyoto, kuesutochimu e yokoso( Welcome to Kyoto, Quest team). "

Rena steps forward and Jonny makes sure to pay attention, " Arigato. Sore wa kite watashitachi no yorokobideatta. Eigo ga hanasemasu ka( Thank you. It was our pleasure to come. Do you speak English)? "

" Yes, I do. Who are you, young lady? "

" Rena Candor, the blonde is Jonny Quest, and our adult escort is Race Bannon. "

" You speak Japanese very well, Rena. "

" I should, I grew up in Tokyo, it was only recently I joined the Quest team, so I got to come along as translator. " Rena states.

" I'm the owner of the resort on Lake Biwa, Yoshi Ishihara. "

" Konnichi-wa, Ishihara-san. " Jonny says, bowing like Rena had shown him.

Race looks at the teens, " You've been teaching him, haven't you, Rena? "

" Well yeah, makes it harder for people to overhear and understand our conversations at the Quest compound. " Rena replies.

After getting a rundown of the situation, taken to the resort, and a tour of the place, Rena and Jonny head towards the lake, " You all right, Rena, " Bandit at their heels.

" Yeah, I'm just glad he didn't call in any Shinto practitioners, my luck it would have been Raye and I really don't need to deal with that right now. "

" I kinda figured that. So, have you ever been here before? " Jonny asks her, seeing as how Race wasn't around they could talk freely, and Jonny was going to take advantage of that.

" No, well, at least not that I can remember. " Rena says.

" So, what do we do until we're needed to do some ghost busting? " Jonny asks.

Rena grins at this question and shoves him into the lake before jumping up into a nearby tree and tree hopping away. Jonny was out and following her in minutes until they find an isolated copse of trees. Which is when Jonny tackles her, his grin wide, " I have you now, Rena. "

Rena smiles at this, " Now that you have me what will you do with me, Jonny? "

Jonny rolls over and takes her with him, leaving her snuggled up against him, smiling, " Is this a good enough answer for you, hime? "

Rena just allows herself to relax, " I can live with it, how long do we have until Race comes looking for us? "

" Not as long as I'd like, Rena. " Jonny admits.

" Well, we'll just have to get better at sneaking away. "

" Not all of us have tested out of school, but thanks to you I have a leg up for foreign language and culture. " Jonny says.

" Yeah, but with me around you get your work done faster so you can have more time to have fun. "

" Yeah, but there's still those annoying things called chores. "

" True, but there are several people to split those up plus you have a housekeeper, so it's not that bad. " Rena states.

Jonny lets a hand run up and down her arm, after three months they'd grown very close, but only let it show when they were alone. Jonny because he didn't want to deal with the teasing he'd get, and Rena, well, she liked the idea of hiding things until the time was right. Plus, with Jonny, she actually felt safe, unlike with Tuxedo Mask, and Jonny saw her for who she really was, not the mask she put up for everyone else. Not even Race and his dad could see through her mask. Hadji could somewhat see through it, but respected that she had her reasons for it.

An hour later they head back to the resort, mostly to get food, otherwise they would have stayed where they were much longer. Jonny starts doing some research on the area while Rena plays with Bandit. Bandit had taken to her immediately, but then again so did most animals. Imagine her surprise when she hears three familiar voices approaching, it was about time to get Jonny to surface anyhow. She walks over to the thoroughly engrossed in his work Jonny and drops her head on his shoulder. Jonny starts and then smiles, " Time to take a break, huh? "

" Three of the girls are here, I'd know those voices anywhere, the remaining inners. " Rena murmurs.

" Gotcha, Rena. " Jonny replies and closes his laptop, that way he could get back to what he had been doing easier, he had it plugged in so the battery wouldn't run out.

" So, what did you find out? " Rena asks.

" I'm betting this is a real haunting, Rena. I'll let you read it for yourself. "

Rena nods and they head off to rent some jet skis, something Jonny had taught her how to do. No one else would have even asked her if she'd like to learn how, Jonny had just taught her. Mina Aino watches them while they're having fun on the jet skis, " Isn't the blonde delish? " Mina asks Lita Kino and Raye Hino.

" He is, but what about the red head with him, think she's his girlfriend? " Lita says.

On the lake Jonny shivers suddenly, this was the feeling he always got when anyone was checking him out. One of the inners if not all of them were doing so. The only one who could actually look at him like that was Rena, her looks gave him pleasure, anyone else's sent him looking for an escape route. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy here, Rena had told him that Sailor Venus had an internal radar for all things relating to love and beauty. She'd zero in on him because of his looks. Jonny wasn't an idiot, he knew he turned male and female heads, he only played dumb in uncomfortable situations.

Only Hadji had noticed that, once they take their jet skis back a blonde with her hair pulled back by a red ribbon approaches him and Jonny shoots a look at Rena, who was talking to Race. Rena sees his look and grins at his predicament, " I think I'm needed to go save Jonny, Race. "

" Kid can handle himself. "

" Those three are the remaining inners and I'd rather extricate him from the blonde myself. " Rena says and wanders over.

" Hey there, you here on vacation? " Mina asks Jonny.

" Something like that. " Jonny says.

" I'm Mina Aino. "

" Jonny, ready to go do some more research? "

Mina curses internally as she looks up to see the red head from earlier approaching. It would be just her luck that the hot guy was taken. " Yeah, I'm ready to dive back in, you gonna help this time or play with my dog again? "

" Aw, are you jealous of Bandit? " Rena asks.

Race chuckles at this, he knew the two were more than friends but hadn't quite made the jump to couple yet. " No, because Bandit can't hover board. "

The pair walk away, heading towards Jonny's room, leaving the blonde behind with her mouth gaping open. Race could see why Rena had wanted to extricate Jonny herself.

That evening, around midnight Jonny and Rena are both staking out the major hotspot of paranormal activity, mostly so if one fell asleep the other would be there, plus, well a couple taking a midnight stroll was perfectly acceptable. Another reason why Race had wanted them to come with him, as Jonny and Rena were perfectly believable as a couple, unlike Jonny and Jessie. Hadji and Jessie maybe, but Hadji was less inclined towards violence. Rena and Jonny would both fight to protect themselves and each other.

It was Rena who noticed the low hum in the air, she and Jonny head towards it to find men digging at the back of the property for something. Rena could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up straight as they watched what was going on. From the way Jonny stiffened he felt it too. They start to back away when Jonny's foot inadvertently kicks a stone, both freeze, hoping that hadn't given them away. " Well, what do we have here? "

The world went dark for Jonny and Rena right then, Jonny's last thought being that he was an idiot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jonny moans as he comes to, still cursing himself for being an idiot and making such a rookie mistake. " Welcome back to the land of the conscious, Jonny. How long do you think it will take Race to notice we're missing? "

" Ask me when my head isn't pounding, Rena, but, if I'd have to guess, he'll be looking for us soon enough if he doesn't get caught as well. " Jonny says.

Rena sighs, " This is why I didn't want to come back to Japan. Bad things always happen to me here, case in point my life before I literally landed in your hover-boarding path. "

Jonny had to admit she had a point with that. Listening to her tell him about her life, about being locked out of the house for any test grade she brought home that was under B range, her so called friends mocking her intelligence, her mother making disparaging comments about her to relatives that would drop by to visit, her so called friends trying to isolate from everyone that wasn't them. Jonny was still trying to find a way to get Rena in contact with Osaka Molly, her best friend that wouldn't get her found by those she was hiding from.

What had really pissed him off was how her father literally knocked her around and no one ever noticed because she healed so fast. Since she had no evidence there was literally nothing she could do except suffer in silence. Everyone that had known her before she reinvented herself as Rena Candor had thought she had the perfect life. That was only what she let them see though. She had learned early on how to project a happy and bubbly out look even if that wasn't how she felt. Molly was the only one that had known the truth as she'd had to patch her best friend up several times over the years.

Serena had never understood why her father saw fit to beat on her ever since she was little. Before school she had just accepted it as normal, then she had gone to school and learned the truth, that what her father was doing was illegal. By that time he had her too terrified to say anything to anyone and more damning, she had no proof. Jonny was the one to comfort her from her nightmares, listen as she gave vent to everything in her life that had been slowly poisoning her very soul. It was hard for him to just listen and not say anything but, that was what Rena needed, a confidant, someone that would let her talk it all out and not condemn her for it.

On the same token Jonny finally had someone to talk to about the things he would tell no one else. Plus, with Rena's help he'd finally gotten some actual memories of his mother. She'd taken him into the past to meet her just after he had been born and when she was alone. Though he was much older she'd still recognized him. If there was one thing that Jonny had ever wanted it was his mother alive and well but, actually meeting her and talking to her when he was old enough to remember her was a truly precious and priceless gift.

" So, how the hell are we getting out of this one. You've gotten us into some interesting situations and they almost always end up in bondage, you trying to tell me something? " Rena asks.

Jonny rolls his eyes at this, " For the last time, I do not have a bondage fetish, I just somehow end up tied up all the damn time! "

Rena smirks even as she works herself free of her bonds, " That says something right there. "

Jonny groans even as Rena frees him from his bonds, " Yeah, that getting captured has always been a part of my life. "

Rena grins, " What, you're not secretly a submissive? "

" You really are making up for lost time in acting like a teenager, aren't you? " Jonny asks her.

" Doesn't hurt that I mostly hang out with you nowadays. " Rena points out.

Jonny shakes his head at this, " True, you do hang out more with a teenaged boy now. How about an escape? "

" Not yet, they're still watching too closely and they'd expect it after we free ourselves, can't be too predictable now can we? " Rena asks him.

The male blonde sighs, she had a point with that, " Well, I guess we just relax and maybe we get rescued before we bust ourselves out. " Jonny knew they didn't have to worry about being overheard thanks to the fact that Rena automatically projected the Silence Wall at all times, using it for its original purpose, the prevention of eavesdropping.

Rena stretches, " I'm good with that. "

Jonny just shakes his head and pulls her to him, might as well be comfortable while waiting for the opportune moment to escape. Rena lets herself relax, Jonny's sixth sense may not be as strong as hers yet but, he was very good at sensing danger. Probably came from the life he'd led growing up. " Rena, where is this thing with us going? "

" Do we have to decide right now? "

" No, just curious. " Jonny admits, the three months since she'd come into his life had been fuller somehow. Jonny didn't fully understand it just yet but, having her around things just seemed more tolerable than they had been before.

While those two are chilling Race and Bandit are trying to track their missing team members down. Between Bandit's nose and Race's own abilities they were getting there. Race didn't want to call Benton and worry him about the missing teens. Unlike Benton he knew Jonny and Rena could take care of themselves. Rena had actually died three times already in the course of her duty as Sailor Moon. Just seeing her act like a normal kid, no a normal teen was a sight to behold and it was all thanks to Jonny. Race had never seen two people connect as quickly as Jonny and Rena had. The girl was one of the few that could give the kid a run for his money in Quest World too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Jonny Quest.


End file.
